FIG. 4 is a flowchart showing the outline of a conventional operation by a computer relating to a wireless LAN compliant with the IEEE 802.11 standard.
First, SSID (Service Set ID) and WEP (Wireless Equivalent Privacy) key necessary for establishment of wireless LAN communication are previously inputted (step S401), and the input information is stored as a setting file on a hard disk (step S402).
Thereafter, when an OS on the computer detects a wireless LAN card (YES at step S403), a wireless LAN driver software is started (step S404). The driver software reads the setting file on the hard disk (step S405), establishes wireless LAN communication based on the contents of the setting file (step S406), and establishes a network (step S407).
When the wireless LAN card is removed (YES at step S408), and when the card is connected to the computer again (YES at step S403), the operation except step S404 is repeated.
In this manner, in a case where a computer or the like is arranged so as to serve a communication function of wireless LAN or the like, it is necessary to previously set parameters necessary for communication. The parameter setting can be easily made by using a keyboard.
In recent years, it is also possible to obtain the necessary parameters via a network and automatically perform setting based on the obtained parameters.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 2001-325166 (US 2002/174254) discloses a method for obtaining information necessary for network connection. More particularly, in a case where a wireless communication apparatus is connected to a computer which lacks a DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) function, the wireless communication apparatus automatically obtains a network number.
Even in a case where the wireless communication apparatus compliant with the IEEE 802.11 standard is connected to a printer or the like, basically a wireless LAN can be realized as long as parameters necessary for communication are set within the apparatus.
However, as input means of the printer or the like is generally limited, an operation for parameter setting is very complicated.
In the above conventional art, the apparatus connected to the wireless communication apparatus is not a printer or the like. Further, there is no disclosure about setting the necessary information in the printer or the like for wireless LAN communication as defined in the IEEE 802.11 standard or the like.
Since the possibility of eavesdropping and unauthorized access is increasing in recent years, it is highly recommended to frequently change the setting of wireless communication function. Accordingly, it is very significant to facilitate setting of communication function in an apparatus with limited input means such as a printer.